PR Dimetions
by silver fire wolf
Summary: i suck at Summaries so if you want to know about it read it
1. Proluge

Me: …no more power ranger intros for me

Kaiyou: or

Me: or Sonic music videos with power ranger themes

Mai: or

Me: or thinking of pokemon and other Anime I like that I can make oc for while doing it

Both: good

Me: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, power rangers, Digimon, pokemon, or megaman but own the oc and plot and outfit design and the world that it is in most of the time.

…

Prologue: the past

…

Mysterious person's point of view

The past it's usually a bright and joyful thing but there are things that trouble it. Long ago in my home world it was as such peace just as many of the worlds were. But one day an evil which knew no bounds of law came. He terrorized my people till a group of mighty warriors from different dimetions came to our aid. They pushed the evil out of our land. But all was not well. For they had used a seal that would disappear over time on them.

"the seal will be brake eventually" was what I was always told but their was one other thing I was told.

"yes but when it happens our hero's shall come"

I always believed these words for I am the one who shal bring them to the world as has been Chosen as my families fate. My family was picked to guard the gate to this realm and giving the power to bring the hero's here. But I know they can not do it alone. They will need help but I hope the day he Evil comes doesn't happen for many days.

Normal point of view.

A Girl about fifteen with long green hair, rose colored eyes, and tan skin. Wearing a brown cloak stared at the swirling green, blue, yellow, red, and pink portal in front of her. She then felt some thing surge threw her. "please no" she said then as she ran to a gate. Black mist leaking from it slightly. It looked similar to the one that was holding the mystic force rangers enemy but smaller and pure black decorated with red gems. "Sher Mir Alowas" said The Girl before the gate disappeared. Then a Boy with fox features ran up. He had Black hair ears and tail, his tail tip was actually a dark purple color, Onyx colored eyes, and white skin. He wore a similar cloak only Black.

"Yure The gate it's" he started

"I know Fey" she said "Get ready"

"ready" he asked Shocked

"it's time" she said (1). He nodded and they went to the portal.

"Shen Nir Cor Sar Mig Larack Shirnorn Coteiter" They chanted. The portal glowed for a few moments before stopping. But it was now a grey color.

"let the knowledge of the past Guild the future" Prayed Yure hands folded.

….

Me: wow I'm pretty proud of this short ch

Mai: why

Me: well first off I introduce two of the few main characters right then

Kaiyou: and what is with the (1)

Me: I found it ironic that I mention I don't own digimon then put that because it's like what Ophanimon did *Laughs*

Both: *sweat drop* oh


	2. Chapter 1

Me: well here's the first ch if the story

Kaiyou: is this were

Me: yep Mai Disclaimer

Mai: Silver fire wolf doses not own Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Power rangers, Or megaman

….

Ch1: hero's Awaken the Dimetion rangers

….

Kaiyouhimi the Mobian Cat-wolf half demon. She has blue eyes well eye, one of her eyes has a crimson colored Scar over her right eye making it blind and grey, Light blue fur graced most of her body, Dark blur fur was gracing her muzzle, Ear insides, stomach fur, tail tip, and long hair tha was cut to be zig zag like and reached her mid back. Her ears were cat like, Tail wolf like. She wore a blue cross that if she wanted to stab someone with it and at least make you bleed, a light blue tank top that was darker than her main fur as well as a different shade ad showed her stomach, gloves the were darker than it that reached past her elbows and were cut to look like a v and had a small blade coming off each, a skirt the same color of her Tank top and stopped before her knees, Boots the same color as her boots with black laces and blades coming off them as well, a spiked Bracelet like thing on her tail. She carried a Scythe that had a handle the same shade of blue as her main fur but darker, a blade that was mostly the blue of her fur with the part that could cut being silver and a lighter blue ribbon tied on it. If one could not tell by the Weapon and blades on her out fit She was a vampire slayer. Next to her was Her friend Jake. He was a Organic robot. I other terms he could do what humans can with still being a robot. He looked like a green blue and really dark almost black of version Erole (1). They don't know why but the two of them were sent to investigate an odd energy signal. Kaiyou, as she was usually called, wondered why she wasn't sent with her twin Kouenkimi, usually just called Kouen, or Kai couldn't come with her. Jake was wondering why Seirei couldn't come with him. But ether way it would be the same Muddy with dead leave less trees thick fog and a malfunctioning communications system. "Grrrrrrr I'm going to go insane" growled Jake rubbing his head.

"with you internal communicator and my radio not working yeah I can see why" said Kaiyou.

"not just that I haven't been able to summon my weapons" said Jake

"…" Kaiyou was sighlent

"Kaiyou" he said

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU Say ANY THING" she snapped obviously angry

"I still have my sword" he said Opening his leg to reveal an very long and wicked looking sword. He closed his le as Kaiyou Growled and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then they came to a dry area.

"odd it just rained heavily not even an hour ago" said Kaiyou.

"I agree it should be wet" said Jake who scanned the area "WHOA"

"what"

"this is were the energy signal is coming from". Kaiyou was shocked for a moment.

"were" she then asked

"middle of this area" said Jake. Kaiyou nodded as they walked toward the middle. When they got their in a small crater surrounded by what looked to be water was a blue glowing ball.

"what is this" Kaiyou asked as she touched it. It glowed brightly. When the light died down they were gone.

Mean while in another world Mai ,A 10 year old girl with Long wavy blond hair, Permanently sun kissed skin, Red cat slit eyes, who looked very attractive and athletic, wearing a brown dress with a transparent stomach, pink back pack, and black shoes, was running. Next to her was a Female grovyle, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Linoone, Beautifly, and Mawile. Their was also a boy ,who was 10, with short strait black hair with natural strawberry blond streaks, one blue cat eye one normal brown eye, tan skin, very fit looking. Wearing a blue hat that has the Japanese kanji for fire on it in white and you can still see his hair just a little, white t shirt, blur long sleeved jacket, jeans, white tennis shoes, has a yin yang themed trainer belt. He was running right next to her. His name is Ryan Kaji Taiga. "this is the last time I go exploring for Zee while she's at the Smash manor" he said Bluntly. Then unexpectedly he tripped into a ditch which Mai and her pokemon jumped into. Then they saw most the plant life was not were it should be. "odd" said Mai

"hu looks like it's in the center of the ditch" said Ryan

"let's go see" said The Grovyle who's name is Nena. Then Mai, Ryan, Nena, The Gardevoir named Killa, the Mightyena named Sendo, The Mawile named Molly and the Linoone named Lilly went to the spot. Their they saw most of the plant life covering some thing.

"Strange" said Mai who put her hand threw and touched the item. A light also engulfed them. When it was gone they were also gone.

In another world again Konjou K. Kizu the Cat wolf half demon Lithe Mobian(wow long title). He was about 17 and had Red fur, white muzzle, tail tip, and ear insides, gold eyes, purple hair that covers one eye, and wore Sunglasses that are pointed, a long purple Scarf that covers his mouth, a gray cross, a purple with gold trim Chinese fighting shirt, black fighting pants, bandages on his hands one covering a onyx bracelet with an emerald gem, two crossing black belts, and purple and white shoes with black soles. Next to him was His cousin Shinwa L. Deka. She was also 17 but with cat ear with blue insides, green fur, blue hair most is dark blue except her braid and streak in front, silver eyes, Blue muzzle, stomach, and fox tail tip, dark green tinted wings, wearing dark blue lipstick, blue tinted sunglasses, a dark green t shirt that has a small circle showing a tiny bit of cleavage but not much, black tip less gloves, a gray pouch belt, green camo pants, and black shoes. Konjou was thinking of some thing as he looked at the sky. "Shinwa is it normal for a small storm cloud to be producing electricity" he asked

"no" she answered "it's not"

"then we better check it out" he said Running towards the spot. She followed but flying. They got to the spot were some thing was being continually hit with the lightning. Konjou touched it and a flash of light happened before Shinwa could yell at him. The light disappeared and they were gone.

In another world yet again. Love Nami was running with her brother. Love had long wavy brown hair with blue streaks in it, Blue eyes, and white skin. She wore a red bandana holding back most her hair, a transparent blue tear shaped necklace on a silver chain, a red t shirt, black fingerless gloves, a tan colored belt, dark blue shorts underneath it, white socks, and black shoes. Her brother Aquanode had short spiky brown hair with red streaks in it, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a red t shirt, a necklace like loves only fire, a blue bandana around his neck, a red watch, bandages on his wrist, pants with a fire pattern, and fire patterned shoes. They had discovered an odd energy source. When they got to the spot. "ok wind is NOT supose to do that" said Aquanode quite shocked.

"It's illogical I'll give you that then again after what Eva has told us I'm not surprised" said Love who went up and touched. Just like the others a flash of light happened and the two disappeared.

In an another dimetion "damnit" cursed a boy. His name was Hinote Kanbara. He looked like his dad except the fact he was fifteen his hair was messy and spiked and he had one brown bang, his eyes were a brown gray other than that and his outfit he looked like his slightly tanned dad. He wore a orange t shirt with a black collar, a red jacket with orange stripes on the sleeves, black jeans, and fire themed shoes.

"calm down Hinote" said a girl who was also 15 her name was Kasumi Crier. She had lightish blue hair some of it in green clapses with thin gold bands, Green-yellow eyes, and tanish white skin. She wore , she wore a black t shirt that had a green and blue heart on it and showed her belly button, she also had a dark blue skirt on and shorts longer than it that were skin tight and also blue, she also had green gloves that didn't separate her fingers she also had green socks and blue and green tennis shoes on.

"yeah we'll see that creep again" said a green eyed cat digimon, she had dark purple tassel like things coming off her ears, a long whip like tail with a spiral of dark purple going up it and ending at her tail end which was slightly fan like and also dark purple, blue tinted white fur graced her body were purple fur was not. She had a gold tail ring near the end of her tail, green gloves with orange strips that let her long claws that matched the color of her tiny black nose out. Her name was mist gatomon.

"alright" he sighed then the three felt something.

"ok that's odd" said Kasumi

"it feels like fire" said Hinote before running off with the two following. They got to a small area with a fire in the center of a crater. The three walked forward and Hinote touched it. Again a flash of light and they disappeared.

Back with Yure and Fey "when the Heck are they getting here" asked Fay pacing back and fourth

"calm down Fey they'll be here right" started Yure then five lights appeared dropping off the Groups "now".

"what the Heck" said Love

…..Me: I feel evil

Mai: cause of the cliff hanger

Me: yep now here's a little trivia for all of you who have been to DA or is willing to go their who do I have Images of not counting Love or Aquanode.

Kaiyou: this should be easy


End file.
